


The Hardest Decision

by ShinMaxwell1982



Series: Forever Smiling [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DID I MENTION THERE IS SPOILERS?, HELLO SPOILERS!, M/M, Spoilers, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMaxwell1982/pseuds/ShinMaxwell1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elijah decides on something to save his  life...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Decision

Authors Note: In honor of the amazing DLC released today (September 8 if this doesn't go up in time or a site marks it a different day for some reason), I bring you a stand-alone short starring well...you should know by now! This is in regards to some missing....scenes I imagine being in the DLC somewhere..at least if I was behind it! Some have said Solas removed the arm..but I don't think so..sorry! That's my opinion! Please please don't read further than this if you have not done the new DLC all the way through yet as there is technically a huge spoiler in this in regards to the fate of the Inquisitor, as revealed by one of the final cut-scenes! Thanks! Only Elijah is mine, everyone else, sadly, belongs to Bioware!

 

 

The Hardest Decision

 

Elijah smiled, still shaky from the most recent burst of pain he'd suffered through his mark before Solas has temporarily stopped the spread. But the mark would eventually start spreading again, and the young man knew it. A halt to his impending death was found, but only briefly. As he stepped out yet another Eluvian, the friends he'd brought with him, including his beloved, turned all at once. The look of relief on Dorian's face was heart-wrenching,, as Elijah knew it would not last. Not once he told them he was feeling better only for an unknown amount of time. But he set those thoughts aside, hurrying to give the still distraught mage a huge hug. For once Dorian responded, to upset yet to care about what others might think, friends of theirs or not.

Elijah gently stroked Dorian's cheek with his unmarked hand, and whispered to him briefly, in his ear. “We need to talk when we get a chance...” He then went on to tell his love where to find him, as in the room he was using as his own. Dorian's brow furrowed, but he nodded.

Later that night, once the next round of anger filled talking was over, Elijah was in his room, looking at the ceiling of his temporary quarters. He knew was at the door as soon as the knocks came, and he called the mage in. Dorian came in, gently shutting the door behind him. Elijah looked down at his marked hand, which was STILL glowing now and then, before looking up at the mage, who had come to sit next to him, on the room's plush bed. Elijah thought his bed was ridiculous as it was, but this one was even more rich and elegant.

He sighed, and beat Dorian to talking when he saw the older man start to open his mouth to say something. 

“The halt to the mark is only temporary...I don't know how long it will hold out..” Elijah saw Dorian's eyes widen, and caught a glimpse of what was pain of the emotional sort come into them.

“I...don't want to die...” Elijah nearly whimpered, but barely managed not to. He took a deep breath, and just came out with it.

“I have been thinking since we came back....and this was not a decision I made lightly....but the only way to save my own life..and I know it will work....is to lose my left arm” He saw Dorian's expression change again, and expected what came next.

“That's.....is there nothing to be done that WON'T cost you your arm, amatus??” Dorian was clenching his fists, gripping at his legs, trying not to cry, like he had before Solas had helped, when Elijah had told him he loved him again. 

“No....Solas may have stopped the spread, but I am certain without a doubt that nothing but what I've decided will help...and...to be on the safe side....I...I've decided it has to be taken just below the shoulder...I'm sorry..but it is either this..or I eventually die..” Elijah turned weary, saddened eyes to his partner's direction.

“I..want more years with you....if it means losing my arm....then so be it” Dorian's eyes shut tight after that, and Elijah saw the mage's shoulders shake. The tears Dorian had been holding since before finding Solas had finally come forth, and Elijah could do nothing but hold the mage close, hiding his own face in his love's hair, eyes also shut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed fast to those who knew him, but Elijah opted to get the procedure done as soon as possible. As the spirit healer's and surgeons worked, those that knew him paced or fidgeted in some way, waiting for new on whether or worked, or whether what was going on ended up killing Elijah instead of the mark doing so. 

Dorian alternated between shifting on his feet and pacing. No one said a word when he occasional brushed his hand across his face. The mage spun so fast eventually, than he nearly made everyone's heads spin. A “surgeon” had come out, hands and wrists splattered red. He looked at Dorian and the others, and nodded before speaking.

“The healers are finish their part, but he will be fine, and will be himself within a few days. The look on Dorian's face made the news all the sweeter, even the surgeon had to admit it. He nodded when asked if they could visit, as the mages had come out not long after he was done talking. Everyone told Dorian he had priority, and that he should go in first. The tevinter shot them a thankful look, and went in, passing the last of the spirit healers, who had finished casting healing spells, and wrapping what was left of Elijah's left arm snugly. The bandages were slightly red stained, but it wasn't major. 

Dorian rushed over to sit by the younger man, and gently laid a hand on Elijah's forehead. He also leaned over to kiss Elijah's slightly pale cheek, before leaning back, his hand still on the younger man's head.

“The things you do for us......what did I do to deserve this...?” he mumbled to himself. He felt Elijah's head shift eventually as the sleep powder and spelled wore off. The younger man turned his head slightly to look at the mage through half-shut eyes. 

“You were yourself....and you proved beyond a doubt that you....you were not like the rest of your people. You've done good and have been amazing..” Elijah coughed, throat a touch dry. “Plus who would keep you out of trouble if I die right..?” Dorian shook his head, a shaky smile on his face. Now that was the Elijah he knew. A young man who was not above sassing him.

And just over a week later when the same young man stood in the council and managed to find a solution to make all happy without further incidents, Dorian stood, leaning against a pillar, arms crossed, and full of pride. One armed or not, Elijah truly was a man to know and be friends, and more, with. There was no doubt about it!

End of short!

Yes..massive spoilers....BUT..it had to be done! I had to..I couldn't help myself. I even recorded the scene mentioned when my inquisitor told Dorian flat out in game that he loved him! The poor mage sounded like he was close to tears or was in tears!

And then the final scenes...I was worried about my character's fate, and when I saw him appear, missing a hand, I knew what he'd done. And I agreed...if it was me...I would prefer life minus an arm/hand over a death too young!

I wish it wasn't over now..DA:I had meant a lot to me oddly enough. It had been a source of fun and inspiration, and I truly wish there was more to it. But this DLC was incredible, and the I love you scene..my god. I admit it made me cry many times. It was worth the money it cost me, hands down. Thanks you Bioware, for making an amazing game. And I mean it with my whole heart!


End file.
